


The Right Kind

by elliebird



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26922889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elliebird/pseuds/elliebird
Summary: There was a rumor a while back that Calum got his nipples pierced. This is just some thoughts about that.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953913
Kudos: 29





	The Right Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9 of Kinktober. Written for the prompt "nipples" from [this list](https://lustyargonianmaid.tumblr.com/post/187565391163/october-is-approaching-which-means-it-is-almost).

Several hours after getting his nipples pierced, Calum’s showing them off with his t-shirt shoved up under his arms and his dick tenting his jeans. 

“Holy shit.” Luke’s the first of the four of them to speak, the words quiet and reverent because Calum has beefed up recently and the effect of twin silver arrows through his nipples is really a lot to take in. The flesh is beaded and bright pink, looking both like it hurts and one of the hottest things Michael has ever seen. And he’s seen a lot in his relatively short life. 

Calum is flushed, sweat at his temple, his throat and collarbone bright pink. Michael usually isn’t shocked speechless but it’s really a lot to take in. Calum’s newly defined, toned chest and the silver slicing through his nipples and the fact that he’s nearly vibrating with arousal as he lets Luke and Michael inspect him like he’s on display. 

Ashton’s sprawled out on the sofa in loose fitting pants, thighs splayed and loose limbed. His hair’s wet from a shower and he’s the living definition of freshly fucked. He’s taking in the whole thing with his eyes on Calum. Even in the beginning, nearly nine years ago, when the four of them started fooling around, Ashton’s eyes were always on Calum. 

Michael can’t look away. For lack of anything better to say and aware of the quiet tension, Michael lets out a stunned, “Jesus, Cal. You look hot.” 

Calum’s smile is tight, genuine but pained and Michael recognizes it from the early days when he had a hair trigger and could come from so much as a breath on his dick. Michael and Luke are crowded around Calum and it would be amusing if the whole situation weren’t so fucking hot. Up close, Michael wants to touch. He wants to put his mouth on Calum’s tender-looking skin, trace the shape of an arrow with his tongue, watch Calum struggle against the surge of pain and pleasure that always gets him off. 

"How does it feel?” Luke asks. He reaches out automatically and then settles his hand at Calum’s waist, careful of Calum’s healing skin, despite how desperately Luke clearly wants to touch them. 

Calum squirms at the contact, struggles to keep himself still as Luke strokes Calum’s side with the tips of two fingers, petting the sensitive skin above his hip. “It’s fucking painful,” he breathes out, his eyes drifting closed for a brief second. When he opens them, he says, “I’m so fucking hard.” 

Michael fucking loves watching Calum struggle. 

The four of them have no boundaries. There’s been an attempt or two over the years, to put some space between them, try to go back to the kind of friendship normal, well-adjusted people apparently have. 

It didn’t work for them. Somehow they always keep coming back to each other, to this. 

Calum hisses, sharp and sudden. Michael isn’t at all surprised at Luke’s complete lack of self control. He’s slid his hand up Calum’s belly to thumb at one flushed, swollen nipple, flicking the tip of the arrow with his eyes laser focused on Calum. The skin is tight, pulled taut around the metal. Calum doesn’t shrink away. Instead, he catches Luke’s wrist. “Oh, _fuck_ ,” he gasps when Luke very carefully tugs at the barbell. 

Michael looks past Calum to Ashton. He’s shoved a hand down his pants, palm on his cock and is focused on Calum. Michael catches his eye as he shifts close enough to press himself to Calum from behind, palming his toned belly and fitting his hips against the perfect, curved definition of Calum’s ass. Michael nudges a knee between Calum’s thighs, subtly shifting them so Calum’s more fully facing Ashton. 

Ashton’s gives Michael a flash of a smile in appreciation. 

“Cal,” Michael says. He drags his mouth down Calum’s skin to the spot above the neck of his t-shirt. He presses a kiss there and says, “I bet you need to come. You’re close, right?” He holds Calum still with his palm on his stomach and lets Calum feel how hard he is. 

Luke’s changed tactics, distracting Calum with his mouth, kissing him as he keeps his thumb pressed carefully to one tender nipple. Luke palms Calum with his other, gripping Calum’s dick like he remembers exactly the way Calum likes it. 

“Are you going to come from this?” Michael whispers into Calum’s skin. “Like you’re seventeen all over again. My little pain slut,” Michael says on a whim. 

Calum shudders, arching back into Michael, gasping into Luke’s mouth as he comes in his jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I'm on


End file.
